The invention is directed to a vessel for cooling syngas comprising a syngas collection chamber and a quench chamber. The syngas outlet of the syngas collection chamber is fluidly connected with the quench chamber via a tubular diptube.
Such a vessel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,578. This publication describes a gasification reactor having a reaction chamber provided with a burner wherein a fuel and oxidant are partially oxidized to produce a hot gaseous product. The hot gases are passed via a constricted throat to be cooled in a liquid bath located below the reaction chamber. A diptube guides the hot gases into the bath. At the upper end of the diptube a quench ring is present. The quench ring has a toroidal body fluidly connected with a pressurized water source. A narrow channel formed in said body carries a flow of water to cool the inner wall of the diptube. The quench ring also has openings to spray water into the flow of hot gas as it passes the quench ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,197 discloses a combination diptube and quench ring, which is communicated with a pressurized source of a liquid coolant such as water and which directs a flow thereof against the diptube guide surfaces to maintain such surfaces in a wetted condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,584 describes a method of cooling a hot synthesis gas by contacting the gas downwardly through several contacting zones.
US 2008/0141588 describes a reactor for entrained flow gasification for operation with dust-type or liquid fuels having a cooling screen formed by tubes which are welded together in a gastight manner and through which cooling water flows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,307 describes an assembly of a quench liquid distribution ring and diptube that includes an annular rectangular shaped bottom feed quench liquid distribution channel and surrounds the outside diameter of the diptube at its upstream end. A plurality of slot orifices pass through the inner wall of said annular distribution channel to provide free passage for the quench liquid between the distribution channel and the annular gap. A spiralling layer of quench liquid may be supplied to and distributed over the inside surfaces of the inner wall of the quench liquid distribution channel and the cylindrically shaped diptube.
US 2007/0272129 describes a spray ring for wetting char and/or slag in a water bath with a wetting fluid, the spray ring comprising a loop conduit arranged in a loop-line, which loop conduit is at an inlet point provided with an inlet for feeding the wetting fluid into the loop conduit in an inlet flow direction, and with a plurality of outlet openings for spraying the wetting fluid out of the loop conduit, wherein the inlet flow direction has a component that is tangential to a loop-line flow direction of the wetting fluid through the loop conduit at the inlet point. The included angle between the inlet flow direction and the loop-line flow direction in each inlet point is less than 90°, preferably less than 80° and more preferably less than 50°. The inlet angle may be 45°.